elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Door sensors
Door sensors (sometimes known as photoelectric or infrared beam, electric safety door edges, door detector, or electric doorman) is an elevator device that detects a passenger or an object on the doorway which prevents the doors from closing. If a person or an object blocks the doorway and the sensors detects the person or object, the door will reopen then stays open and will not closed until the person moves away or the object is removed from the doorway. If the doors are being held open for a more than the specified period, the elevator will go into nudge mode and the doors will close slowly with a continuously beep. the door sensors will not work on the fire service mode, hence the fireman's elevator still need mechanical safety edges when the sensor not working. In some door sensors (like Panachrome C3540), there are LED illumination lamps inside the sensors that indicate the door movement, usually green for door opening and flashing red for door closing. Some door sensors used in Otis, Schindler, and Kone emits a continuously beep when a person entering and exiting the elevator, and blocks the doorway. Door sensors are also possible to detect an object or obstacle blocking the doorway. Types of elevator door sensors Normal door sensors This type is just a normal door sensors installed inside the car doors, not on the inside of the outer landing doors. Mixed door bumpers and sensors Electric eyes This type is consists of two small infrared sensors or light bulbs located on the knee level of the car door jambs. They can also be found on the hall door jambs but they are very rare. Often found in older elevators, these electric eyes often functions as an additional door safety system in case that the door bumpers or sensors do not work properly. Safety ray Safety ray are one or two infrared-light beams that cover the full width of the doors. Multi-beam door sensors These are multiple infrared-light beams that covers some 1800mm in height of the doors. 3D multi-beam door sensors These door sensors are similar to the multi-beam type mentioned above, but has 3D sensors that monitors the hall by expanding multiple infrared-light beams. Ultrasonic door sensors These are door sensors that uses sound waves to scan a 3D area near the open doors. This type is very rare found in most modern elevators. Notable elevator door sensors manufacturers *AA Electric *Adams Elevator *CEDES *Dewhurst plc *Janus Elevator *Ningbo Safety Electronic Co. Ltd. *SFT *Telco *Tri-Tronics *Weco *Wittur (usually packaged with their door operator) Notable elevator door sensors *3D Elevator Door Sensors (Adams Elevator) *Formula VISION Series 1 and 2 (Dewhurst) *LAMBDA (Otis) *Parachrome 3D and C3540 (Janus and Memco) *SafeScreen (Dewhurst) *SafeZone 3D (Dewhurst - will be replaced by the new VISION series) *SlimScreen (Dewhurst) Gallery Photoelectric door sensors closeview.jpg|Close look of the door sensors or photoelectric sensors. It is shown on the right hand side of the picture. OTIS elevator door sensor.JPG|Electric door sensor in an Otis Gen2 elevator. Category:Safety Category:Elevator components